


Nightmares

by TheLaziestMotherfucker



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Heavy Angst, Hence the title, IT'S ANOTHER POST-LOST ONESHOT, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, post-series finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 09:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14161635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaziestMotherfucker/pseuds/TheLaziestMotherfucker
Summary: Charlie wakes up from a nightmare.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> So I suddenly wrote this last night and finished it this morning. Don't know why I wrote it or if I'll continue it but here it is. I seem to have a constant need to write various post-The Lost fanfics. If this is continued, I will write other the characters too. This was just a sudden thing that I wrote and wanted to finish before I go back to school. If I continue this, I almost certainly won't write anything else for it until summer break. School's been really rough lately and I have a feeling it will continue to be, so it's making it really difficult for me to focus or do anything that really involved writing. I'm happy I got this out though. I miss writing Class. 
> 
> I have other plans for fanfics so that's another why I'm not sure if this will become anything more then a oneshot. I want to write more post-The Lost fanfics with ALL the Class characters but I just don't know if it will be a part of this. I got different takes on how the aftermath goes, and I would like to write those. This was more like one scene in my head rather than an actual fanfic idea. I also want to write another Class adventure fanfic. Don't know if I'll do it but I at least want to try. Who knows. 
> 
> Either way, here's this story. Enjoy!
> 
> Also I haven't really gotten a chance to proofread this! I'm getting ready to go back to school and haven't had a chance to. I will tonight but I wanted to get this posted so I didn't have to worry about getting it up.

“I’m sorry for waking you up,” Charlie apologized for what was probably the millionth time. Charlie apologized too much, Matteusz decided. Well, he apologized too much for things like these where he had no control over what happened. As for other things…He probably needed to apologize a bit more. Miss Quill was the first person that came to mind.

This wasn’t the time to think about things like that.

“Sshh,” Matteusz whispered, running his hand up and down Charlie’s shoulder. He pressed a gentle kiss behind his ear. “It’s okay.” He kissed him once more. “It’s okay.”

And it was. Really it was. Matteusz was exhausted but none of this was in any way Charlie’s fault. He looked down at his watch. It read 6:30 a.m. He wrapped an arm around Charlie and held him close. 

The two of them have been up since around 5:45, which was earlier than either of them liked being up, but Charlie had no control over his nightmares or his stomach. He woke up in a screaming fit, drenched to the bone in sweat, and sprinted to the bathroom where he ended up vomiting on the floor then into the toilet. 

The both of them were exhausted, but Matteusz was in no way angry. 

Charlie was shaking when he had finished. Whether it was from the nightmare or the vomiting or if he was cold, Matteusz had no idea, but he was shaking violently. His face was stained with sweat, tears, and vomit. Vomit that was dripping from his chin and onto his pajamas. He clearly wasn’t going to be able to fall back asleep, and neither of him necessarily wanted him going back to sleep. 

The nightmares were awful. For all of them, but Charlie’s, of course, had different nightmares. Matteusz knew Charlie had to sleep and usually he wanted to be asleep, because God knows that he severely lacks it, but he hated the nightmares that floated around in his head when he was unconscious. He hated Charlie going to sleep only to not sleep well. 

So they weren’t going to sleep anytime soon, despite their desire to. Matteusz got Charlie out of his sweat and vomit stained pajamas and started a bath. Once it was warm enough, the two of them got it. Matteusz sat against the back of the tub which Charlie sitting his lap with his back pressed again his front. 

Matteusz had his arms wrapped around Charlie, keeping him close, and keeping him up. 

He wasn’t shaking anymore, thank God, but he was still crying. How it would go is that Charlie would cry for a few minutes, calm down for another few, then start over again. It was an awful cycle. One that made the both of them feel awful. Charlie would always apologize whenever he started crying again, and of course Matteusz would always reassure him that everything was all right, but it usually didn’t work. And Matteusz always felt awful because there was nothing he could do to make his boyfriend feel better. 

Charlie gasped and Matteusz knew that he was starting back up again. He gently squeezed him but didn’t hold him any closer, afraid that maybe he would hold him too tight and make things worse. He took one hand from around Charlie and combed his hair and then stroked his arm. 

“It’s okay, kochanie,” He whispered to him again. “It’s okay.”

Charlie cried harder. This is usually the last in the cycle. Usually the times before when he cries, he holds back. Now, he was starting to let everything out. After that Charlie was usually finished. Until that point, Matteusz is just going to hold him close and reassure him that they were both okay. He didn’t think Charlie believed it quite yet, which was all the more reason to say it. 

Charlie’s body shook against his as he cried, but it was nowhere near as bad as earlier. 

Charlie awkwardly turned his body onto his side, burying his face into the crook of Matteusz’s neck. He kept his arms wrapped around Charlie and kissed his forehead. His face was red and his eyes were puffy. There was snot running down from his nose. He looked awful, and it broke Matteusz’s heart. 

He loved him so much, more than he thought was possible to love someone. He wanted him to be okay. He wanted the memories of Rhodia and the Shadowkin to be erased from his memory and relieve him of his pain. He wanted so much more for Charlie. 

Matteusz thought he would leave, in all honesty. His heart broke when Charlie shot April, and it was torn into a million pieces when he used the Cabinet of Souls. He had a plan before all of that happened. He had decided around the time that he found out about the Cabinet that if Charlie ever used it then Matteusz would leave. He could not condone Charlie’s actions. 

But then it happened, and he saw that Charlie didn’t condone his actions either. He hated himself so much for it that he tried to take his own life away. No one is giving Charlie a harder time for this than Charlie is. No one hates Charlie or what he did more than Charlie himself. He didn’t do it out of revenge as Matteusz had feared he would, he did it to save them – to save _all_ of them.

He wished there was another way. He really wished that there was…

But Matteuz could see that Charlie hated what he did. Charlie wasn’t a monster, and Matteusz was deeply, deeply in love with him. 

Once Charlie had calmed down, they got out of the tub. Well, Matteusz did first. Charlie stayed in the tub for one more minute, submersing his face underwater for a second. He did that often. He told Matteusz that he felt at peace underwater, and he got it. There are no noises – no voices – you’re by yourself, in what feels like almost a completely different world.

Sometimes silence can feel like the deadliest thing in the world, and sometimes it’s all a person needs. 

Matteusz dried himself off and then wrapped a towel around his waist. He sat on the edge of the tub and watched as Charlie rose back up to the surface, taking a deep breath in. He sat up straight in the tub and looked sheepishly at Matteusz. 

He took Charlie’s hand from the side of the tub and held it. “Do you want to talk about it?” He asked, stroking his knuckles with his thumb. 

His eyes were so red and puffy. The puffiness wasn’t just from the crying. His eyes had bags under his eyes from his several restless nights.

Charlie shook his head. “Not yet,” He mumbled, voice weak. 

Matteusz nodded his head. “Okay.” He cupped the back of Charlie’s neck, leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Charlie’s eyes fell shut. They lingered there for a moment. Matteusz’s lips over his forehead and Charlie’s hand over his. Matteusz wanted to kiss him. Charlie wanted to kiss him, too. 

His eyes fluttered open and he looked back at Matteusz. “You can,” He said, letting Matteusz know that he could kiss him. 

“Do you want me to?” He asked. He didn’t want to kiss Charlie if he didn’t want to. 

Charlie nodded his head. “Yes.”

So, slowly, Matteusz leaned in and brushed his lips against Charlie’s. It wasn’t long and the kiss was light, but both were glad to have done it. 

Matteusz handed Charlie a towel and then unplugged the tub. Charlie took it and the two of them stood up. Charlie wrapped the towel around his waist and used another to dry his hair. 

“Do you want to try to go back to sleep?” He asked. Charlie looked down at the ground. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. We can watch something.” He pursed his lips. “Or we could work on homework.” 

That got a small smile on Charlie’s face. It was really small, and there was a hint of sadness there, but he still got him to smile. They were both responsible when it came to their schoolwork. It was the first thing they did every day when they came back from school. But on the weekend, it was usually something they took their time doing. They didn’t wait until last minute to do it, but it wasn’t the first thing they did either. They tended to have a schedule when it came to homework and stuff, so Matteusz’s suggestion to suddenly do homework was a bit amusing. 

A bit. Matteusz wasn’t saying that it was the funniest thing in the world. He just wanted to say something that _only_ Charlie would understand. Something that _only_ he would find the tiniest bit funny. 

Charlie hung up the second towel and stepped out of the tub. “Are you hungry?” Matteusz asked, taking his hand in his. Charlie shook his head. “Let’s get into some clothes, okay?”

“We should probably change the sheets,” Charlie whispered as they walked out. Matteusz turned the bathroom light off behind them. He held Charlie’s hand. The nightmare was intense. Charlie not only sweated through his pajamas but the sheets as well. 

Matteusz nodded his head. “We can do that.”

That was what they did. Matteusz changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt and Charlie changed into another pair of pajamas. They stripped the bed of his sheets and Charlie’s pillow of its case. They tossed those and their clothes into the washer then went back to the bed where the put new sheets on. 

After that they stood at different sides of the bed. Matteusz stood, ready to hear what Charlie wanted to do, and Charlie stood in front of the bed, feeling like he was on the verge of passing out. He didn’t want to go back to sleep but he didn’t think he had the strength to fight it. His body craved to collapse on the bed but he knew the second he did he would fall asleep. 

“Do you want to watch something?” Matteusz asked. Charlie looked up at him and shook his head. “Do you want to go to sleep?” He shook his head again but Charlie couldn’t help but cave in at that suggestion. 

He very clearly hesitated as untucked he pulled back the comforter on the bed. Matteusz quickly climbed into it. Not eagerly, just quickly, like he wanted to be in there to make the idea seem a bit easier to Charlie. Once the covers were over his legs, he shuffled over to the middle of the bed and leaned over to Charlie’s bedside table and took the iPad off of it. Charlie stood by the bed, unsure of what he was doing. 

“Come on.” Matteusz took his hand but didn’t pull him. Charlie climbed into the bed and settled himself between Matteusz’s legs, back pressed against his boyfriend’s front once more. Charlie watched as Matteusz turned on the iPad and pressed on the Netflix app.

“I might fall asleep,” He admitted, voice weak and clearly upset. He didn’t want to fall asleep, but he could already feel himself slipping away. Matteusz gently squeezed him in his arms. He understood.

“I know, it’s okay,” He said, pressing a kiss to Charlie’s temple. Saying it made him feel sick. He didn’t know if it was going to be all right. He could only hope. “Maybe listening to something for a minute will help?”

Charlie nodded his head, willing to give it a shot. He was willing to give almost anything a shot. Matteusz pressed on Beauty and the Beast. It wasn’t his favorite film out of the Disney movies that Matteusz has shown him but he still liked it. His favorite Disney movie was The Little Mermaid, for reasons that were probably obvious. 

Charlie sunk into his body as he watched the movie begin. He didn’t last very long before he closed his eyes. He didn’t instantly fall asleep, he was conscious for a while longer, listening to the music and dialogue in the movie, and occasionally listening to Matteusz humming along to it. That made him smile. 

It was weak, and it was small, but Charlie was happy 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! This will be the last thing I write for the next 10-11 weeks probably. Hopefully I will be more on here once I'm finished with school!


End file.
